the_minecraft_wiki_page_for_minecrafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocelot
Ocelots are yellow spotted passive mobs found in jungles.1 to 2 ocelots try to spawn on grass blocks or leaf at sea level or higher in jungle biomes and variants. There is a 1⁄3 chance for a spawn attempt to fail. While ocelots are passive mobs, natural spawning considers the hostile mob cap rather than the much-lower passive mob cap. 10% spawn as kittens.‌[upcoming: JE 1.15] In Bedrock Edition, an ocelot has a 25% chance to spawn as an ocelot kitten. When an adult ocelot spawns, there is a 1⁄7 (14.28%) chance for 2 ocelot kittens to spawn with it; this chance includes any kind of spawning, including spawning naturally, by spawn egg, or by monster spawner. Breedingedit See also: Breeding When ocelots are fed an uncooked fish of any kind, they enter love mode. Breeding creates a baby ocelot, and the parents cannot be bred again until five minutes have passed. Two sitting ocelots are unable to breed, but a mobile ocelot can breed with a sitting ocelot. The growth of baby ocelots can be accelerated slowly, using raw fish. Each fish takes 10% off the remaining time to mature. Dropsedit Ocelots drop when they die: * 1–3 experience orbs when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Like other baby animals, killing a baby ocelot yields no experience. Behavioredit Ocelots attack chickens and baby turtles. They assume a sneaking stance, and stalk the animal before chasing it down. They can even kill through a fence or a door if they are against it. Creepers avoid ocelots, keeping a distance of at least 6 blocks even while chasing a player. However, a creeper that has begun its detonation will not flee unless the player leaves its blast radius. In Bedrock Edition, phantoms will also attempt to stay 16 blocks away from an ocelot. Ocelots are immune to fall damage, although they avoid falls that would normally cause fall damage. Ocelots can still see players even with the Invisibility status effect. With the exception of a faster movement rate, ocelot kittens obey the same behavior as adults. Ocelots. Trust An ocelot is a passive, "shy" mob that does not attack the player. Ocelots are one of the few mobs with the ability to sprint, and sprints away if the player approaches too near in Survival or Adventure mode. If enclosed and unable to escape, they stand still until an exit becomes available, after which they quickly sprint through. A player can feed an ocelot raw salmon or raw cod to gain its trust. Prior to Java Edition 1.14, Bedrock Edition 1.8.0, and PlayStation 4 Edition 1.83, feeding an ocelot could tame it, but in current editions feeding an ocelot causes it to trust the player, after which it no longer flees from the player. Data valuesedit See also: Chunk format Ocelots have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the mob. * Entity data ** Tags common to all entities show ** Tags common to all mobs show ** Additional fields for mobs that can breed show ** Trusting: 1 or 0 (true/false) - true if the ocelot trusts players. Triviaedit *** Ocelots are the first mob created by Jon Kågström, an AI specialist who worked with Jens Bergensten on Minecraft.3 Jens created the texture for the ocelot, as Jon had trouble doing so himself.4 *** The tuxedo cat is based on Jeb's pet cat, Newton,5 who has since passed away.6 *** In real life, cats are known for their ability to flip upright during a fall, particularly larger ones; though they still might be injured by landing. This fact is reflected in Minecraft because they take absolutely no fall damage. *** Cats hiss if attacked by a player.